An information processing apparatus for industrial use which delivers in real time video contents stored in a video server or the like includes storage devices such as hard disk drives having large storage areas.
The information processing apparatus of such a type needs to complete the process of writing or reading data within a given period of time. This is because if the time taken to write or read data exceeds a predetermined period of time, video or sound could be interrupted.
Hard disk drives have large storage areas and are in low in price but have disadvantages in speed and reliability. In recent years, therefore, solid state drives (hereinafter, referred to as SSDs) are used as high-speed storage devices in systems for industrial use (for example, see JP, P2010-102369A).
However, SSDs having larger storage areas for use in systems for industrial use are expensive. It is therefore desired to use low-cost and general-purpose SSDs which can be connected with general-purpose interfaces such as serial ATA.
As for the storage devices such as general-purpose SSDs, delay time for the process of writing or reading data is not guaranteed. This sometimes causes the information processing apparatuses to delay in the process of data processing. Accordingly, the storage devices such as general-purpose SSDs cannot be used as they are in apparatuses conducting real time control.